The Theatrics for Playing a Game
by egochan
Summary: Ryuuji Otogi's POV on his father and their life which he hopes to change with an unappreciated game. Otogi's life begins to change after D-D-D hits the international gaming market. r r?
1. The Burned Father vs The Son's Invention

Disclaimer: If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, get a life! …Then give it to me, cuz' I really need one.

I wrote this because I lost a bet to a friend. Don't ask. I think she rigged it all just to get me to write about Otogi. That girl has one cruel twisted mind. Ergo, I now present you with this. And, I guess no one will read it, but I'm okay. I'm still typing a second chapter [the "deal" called for three], so there.

Okay, just a note. I am basing the story after the manga AND the anime. Understand? The entire anime bit has to do with sending the project to Pegasus J. Crawford and the spot when Otogi first meets Yuugi. The second chapter leads to the Black Clown game shop and all the interesting happenings there. Most of it is manga there; right down to Yuugi-kun screaming and Otogi's father hallucinating puzzle pieces.

This chapter takes place before Otogi-kun's game hit the market. I don't know if Otogi did actually invent Dragon, Dice, and Dungeons [D-D-D], all I know for sure is Yuugi beat him at it when he was supposed to be very good. The third chapter will be the one to really deal with D-D-D though. I am not very sure if I will make this shounen-ai at the moment. Right now I am just focusing on Otogi-kun and [his] little dice game. Understood?

Okay, you can read now. I am sorry for shortness, next chapter *might* be longer. I do not know, I have not typed it up yet. This is rated PG-13 for some swearing [in Japanese].

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"It's just a pendant, why should I bother?"

"Nani? Does my life mean nothing to you? You're my son, you should respect my motive and avenge our wrongs!"

"What if I don't care?"

"You wouldn't."

"Do you think so? Father, do you really have in mind the notion I will ceaselessly obey you and attack everything that has ruined your existence?"

"I'm your father, Otogi."

"Well, I'm your son and until that means something to you, I won't even bother with all these plans."

"Otogi…."

"I'm going to my room now. I need to work on my game."

"Fine, you go do that, Dice boy. Those things will get you nowhere in life. What do you want to be, another Pegasus Crawford?"

"No, Father, I want to be myself. Can't you ever support me in anything? I might just return the favour."

"What have you done to earn my respect?"

"I'm working on it."

"Okay, then I'll make you a little deal, Otogi, as your idea of impressing me may take a while."

"Yeah?"

"If that game of yours makes it, I mean, really becomes something, I'll let you have the Sennen Puzzle."

"But can't you see? Look, I don't want the puzzle!"

"Then what do you want, boy?"

"I don't know…I really don't know."

"Ha! Well, then go work on your little project till you get your priorities in order. Then we can really talk, really have things to yell at each other."

I'm glaring at the man who calls himself my father. All I can do now is turn around and enter my room. He is done arguing with me. I can see it in how he closes his eyes wearily and tries to rest. I could hit him; I could make noise and disrupt his relaxation. But, I don't. I have more important things to waste my time with.

I spin around and make my way to the "toolbox". It is my room. The name I have carved into the door is derived from the fact of what I am. I am a tool for the fool that is my father. I am a weapon to invoke his vengeance. I'm supposed to do all he says.

He is a sad man, my father. He is obsessive and keeps things the same always till I decide to mess it all up. I've lived with this man long enough to know every detail about him to the niceties. I know his favours in everything and his obvious opinions. He's been here my entire life, a clown, a fool on the street. He hides his face under masks. Underneath he is truly hideous.

My father was burned. He has suffered greatly and his mind in now dark. From this deep world of evil thoughts is spawned a hatred. He loathes one person above all: Sugoroku Motou.

I've never met a Motou. I fear and hate them. I was taught my entire life to go against that entire family. Now that I'm older, I'm curious about the lot. I don't believe my father when he says they are greedy, cold-blooded fiends. But I am not too sure because I have never seen anything that really proves otherwise. My father has always kept them away from me and me from them. I am almost never allowed to leave our apartment. This is why I don't know many people. I've never been to a public school; I've been home educated. Father is just that paranoid of the great threat of Motou's. I don't see what's to all the commotion but I've been accepting it. I've let it register as the way things are.

Ergo, this is life now. I can only go on and hope everything will be normal someday. But, while father is there, things will only sink lower. This is why I've appointed myself as the one to fix this because he does not.

I can't help but smile inside the "toolbox". I see my little project on the table and it makes me happy. All of it is nearly done now, my laboring for years of solitude. It's almost ready to travel the commercial gaming world. All I need is someone to market it for me. Then my fruit will come if this venture of mine is worthy of the consumers. I already have a company selected. I want a master of games to see my work.

I'm sending my finished idea to Pegasus J. Crawford, inventor of the hit Magic and Wizards dueling card game. Only he can judge my masterpiece properly.

I wonder what he will think? I can see my beautiful board and rows of dice. I don't know if this will work out. I love my project and I hope Crawford will honor it as well. If not, I probably won't stand the refusal. I may break down and fall apart. I've worked just so hard on all of this.

Gomen, I lie to you all. Actually the game is done. It is entirely finished and ready for the outside. Sadly, my fear of rejection, my self-oriented love of my not-so-completed accomplishment keeps it here, restricted. I can't let it go with the dreaded thought it may bomb. That would prove me a failure and lower me even further in my father's eyes. He doesn't think I can do anything. I'm just his ticket to getting back at others.

"Otogi?"

"The door is open."

In walks the scarred bag of flesh that is my father.

"Are you finished with your project?"

I pause. He asks this same question everyday and I can never answer. I find it strange that in some way he may be a little interested in all I'm doing.

"Uh, yes, it is, actually."

"Let me see it."

"Why?"

"I want to know how it works."

"Sure…."

I take out the dice and set up the game. The old man sits across from me at the desk and waits.

"Does this always take so long or are you scared?"

"You wish."

"Then hurry up."

"I am."

"Well, I don't think people want to play a game that takes five hours to set up."

"Stop insulting my work."

"Your failure?"

"Urusai."

"Where are your manners, son? The game doesn't hold appeal to me when I see it's invented by a jerk."

"Gomen…nasai.

"What do you call this?"

"D-D-D"

"Standing for?"

"Dragon, Dice, and Dungeons."

"Is that the best you could think of?"

"Yes."

"It's terrible."

"Who asked you?"

"I don't think your game will make it."

"We're entitled to our opinions."

"Only mine are above my foolish son's."

"Good for you."

"Well, will you look at that, Otogi? I don't think I want to learn."

"I don't think I want to teach you."

"Fine."

The man stands and waddles out, glaring at me. I feel I really hate him now. He belittles my masterpiece before even seeing it. I grit my teeth as I continue to set up the game listening while he leaves, I'm not arranging it for him though. I've made my decision.

I'm sending my idea today. I'm going to change everything. I'm going to prove him wrong.

Sell or bust. This is all I have left in our diminishing atmosphere of worthless attack and rebuttal. Father is too concerned with himself to care about much. Only I'm sane enough to realize there is a chance to living that doesn't involve the Motous' removal from the planet. To Hell with Sugoroku and his crimes!  That's the old men's problem, not mine.

My father will not notice me till I do something impressive.

Well, that's what I'm planning then. I'm going to impress the world.

If not, poor me, at least I tried. That's more than I could ever say for that fool now in the kitchen. He doesn't see it; I'm going to make D-D-D famous. I'm going to be more than the idiot son of a paranoid and obsessive clown.

I want to see him insult me then!

I'm sending my idea now. All Crawford can do is say no.

"Otogi!"

"Nani?"

"Come out and wash the dishes."

"NO!"

"You irresponsible son! Help your father."

"Kutabare!"

"Kampai, Otogi! Tell me how that works for you."

I'm scowling so hard I now have acquired a depressing headache. Why do I care if he mocks me? I'm so much better than him.

I sit down at the computer and pull up copies of all my D-D-D files to send.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Translations:

Nani – What?

Gomen nasai – Very sorry

Urusai – Shut up

Kutabare – Fuck you!

Kampai – Cheers! It's used toasting drinks actually.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

There, the first chapter. I am trying to concentrate on fics without Ryou Bakura. I am wondering how well this turned out.

I do not know why I even wrote it all this way. I guess I'm feeling sorry for Otogi. He is in my other story on Bakura and I do not think I did him any justice there. I finally typed this as I was looking at a gallery of his pictures and thought, "Damn, what a bishounen. He should have more fan fictions on him." 

The Evil Laugh's request for an Otogi fic has, uh, nothing to do with it! Yeah, nothing at all….

Otogi-kun is hot, is he not? Almost all anime males are nicely chiseled. I enjoy that very much, it is eye-candy. 

*is picturing a clip of Heero sans a shirt, drooling ungracefully over the keyboard*

Gomen! Maybe I should let the DVD player rest for a bit, eh?

Uh, yeah. Read and review. Ignore randy authoress, she is still trying to get a life.

~Ling no Yong~


	2. The Cheater vs The Fair Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuuji Otogi *notaries threaten to authorize lawsuits of DOOM*. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either *government seals are lowered, _slowly_*.

Okay, this is from "A New Game" to "Planned Trap" with a little fixing. I'm hoping NOT _everyone_ has seen the manga and has absolutely no IDEA what I'm writing about. If you have, gomen, I have my excuse in the endnotes. 

I'll try to not change the next chapter too much. I've already warned you, I'm mixing the Dubbed, Original Anime, and Manga together in this. I know some of it is entirely wrong, but I'm too busy keeping Otogi-kun in character to care. I might as well put this down as alternate universe, eh? This is the first time I've tried to fit a story into the original plot. Forgive me, mina-san!

One LAST note on the chapter. Before you read, lets all take a quick trip to Pretend Plot Happenings Land. Now, imagine Otogi's game is now just starting to enter circulation; that all contracts have been signed and all that legal stuff *lawyers glare at mention of the law*. Ergo, Otogi is slowly gaining popularity and his father has purchased a game shop in Domino City, SomewhereInJapan. As we continue to be of the mind Otogi-kun has invented D-D-D, we read on to where this little announcement will make more sense after we review and encourage the authoress to publish the third chapter.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Awe, don't you look so charming in your school uniform? People may think you're intelligent or something, son."

"I hate it."

"Get over it. The thing's required; there is nothing you can do. But, believe me, the puzzle is worth everything."

"When did I care about the puzzle?"

"Since I came up with this plan. Now go, you don't want to late for class."

"I don't?"

"Just get in the limo, Otogi."

I do as I am told. The driver in the front seat motors the two of us towards Domino High. Through the back window, I watch the front doors to the Black Clown game shop disappear. My father, dressed like a fool, takes a position by the curb and starts blowing up balloons.

That man is really messed up.

"Domino High, sir."

I turn and look out the front window at this announcement. That wasn't a long drive. I could walk to school.

I now see a large building before me. Slow streams of early rising students are dragging their physically asleep bodies to lockers and breakfast counters.

I quickly exit the limo and enter the school. A few students turn to me in curiosity as I look over my schedule. I stand quietly outside my first period, waiting.

My father has set all of this up. He has placed me in a majority of classes with the boy Yuugi Motou. I am to meet him and upstage him. For this reason I have been perfecting my popular dice tricks and my bar betting strategies. I have to make him notice me.

All of yesterday and last night, the man who is my father kept quoting "Know thy enemy" in my ears. It was really, truly annoying. I think I got the picture after an hour and a half, but he kept chanting. In a way, I'm actually glad to be in school right now, even though I'm donning quite an unattractive outfit. I'm relieved for a while to be nowhere near the nutcase.

"Oooh! What's your name?"

I turn to see a little girl watching me. She must be a freshman or something. A few friends back her as well. All are watching me with a crazy, obsessive anxiety. I recognize that look and want to run…fast. After my dice game hit the market and my name became known, I suddenly had fan girls. I've so far learned how to accept them and even use them for things. They are all so willing to do favours; I had trouble believing it at first.

"Ryuuji Otogi."

"Oh, Kami-sama!"

I watch unfazed as the girl promptly passes out right on the spot. Strangely enough, I'm used to this. Such things actually don't bother me. They used to, but not anymore.

"Otogi! Otogi!"

The girl's comrades lovingly drop her in the ground and begin to chant. It's a little awkward, but sadly enough, I'm used to this too. I observe other girls coming up and cooing at me as well. I pose myself attractively on the wall and wait for the bell to ring. At times like this, I feel a strange magnetic pull to my hair. I begin for no reason whatsoever to twirl the black locks fondly.

Finally, a buzzing scream erupts from the overhead speakerphones. I mentally applaud the siren's near resemblance to a bell. It really sounds as more of a fire alarm than anything. I almost don't know whether to walk out into the street or report to my first hour [Hour*_s*_ actually, those liars down in scheduling!]

I enter the classroom while a few self-appointed worshipers follow me. I sit in a random desk while all of them stand around. I'm still waiting for Yuugi. I wonder where he is. I watch the classroom fill with no sign.

"Who's that new kid?"

"Ryuuji Otogi!"

"Ore-sama!"

I glare at the prat who announced that entering the room. Pathetic snob.

"Kami-sama!"

"Oh, my God!"

I listen and smirk, still loving my hair. A short boy with a boringly average face walks up and points at the single die in my free hand.

"Do a trick with die, onegai?"

I look up at him and nod. I pull out a cup from who-knows-where and place different colored dice inside. After a few masterful stimulations of the cubes, I remove the container. All the dice are in a tower and in a simple colour scheme. Many of the girls clap and cheer while the males grown inwardly and scowl at my performance.

There is a loud cacophony of sound from the door. I look up to see a very angry blonde going through some kind of fit. I can't help but wonder if he's ill. Behind him I glimpse a very recognizable figure. I've seen the tri-colored hair many times before on magazine covers and television news.

It's Yuugi Motou, soon to be a victim of his grandfather's crime.

I study to large puzzle now in person. It looks to weigh a lot and cost twice as much. If I didn't have such a rising cash inflow right now, the item would appear much more desirable. The blonde butts in front of my vision, though, now in a very snotty mode like I should be respecting him for something.

"Who are you?"

"Ryuuji Otogi, and you?"

"Jounounchi Katsuya, second runner up in Duelist Kingdom."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty impressive, isn't it?"

I watch his cocky attitude disgusted. What's he so proud about? I'd rather not even try than get second. Seriously, how many people remember the second place?

"My dear Jounounchi, what is the point of second when there's always first?

"Nani?"

"I think you heard me. In reality, I don't recall your name from anything. Maybe second isn't good enough?"

"Maybe your face isn't good enough, are you asking me to rearrange it for you?"

"Good luck. It will probably only be second rate though."

"Urusei!"

"I'd like to see you make me."

The boy growls like a dog. I can't help but smirk at him. He's pathetic.

"I don't hit girls."

"That's good to know. I don't see how violence could shut me up anyhow. You never know, I may feel obliged to scream in agony…or fits of laughter."

"I'm like to hear you scream once I've knocked you out."

I can't help but smirk yet again. If I'm not careful, I'll be overcome with the before mentioned laughter. My little cheerleaders are now chanting my superiority to Jounounchi. Said teen doesn't seem to like this.

"You stuck up brat. Why don't you take those die and shove them up your ass?"

Yuugi looks horrified at this profane suggestion. He is tugging at Jounounchi's coat.

"Jounounchi, please. Otogi is new here."

"His game shop will put your grandfather out of business, Yuugi."

"That's no excuse to be rude."

Jounounchi nods at this and nearly calms down till I add to the conversation.

"Yes, you shouldn't be so uncivilized."

"Maybe you shouldn't be ticking me off?"

"Maybe you, Jounounchi-kun, should learn to hold your tongue?"

"For you, kisama, this is polite."

"Fine, if you're so honorable, lets make a bet."

"Listening."

I smile at this cooperation. This boy is too easy to manipulate.

"Well, maybe if I can get a single die into my hand without ever touching the cup I will place it under; you will do the entire school a favour and shut up for a week."

"You're on! I'll win no matter what. I know you are a not gonna succeed and I'm pretty damn convince you don't have telekinesis."

Yuugi with some friends of his sigh at this announcement of acceptance and sweat drop. I see they have all the reason in the world to do this; their companion is an idiot.

I toss the die into the cup dramatically and pause. Jounounchi watches, sneering, as I invert the container onto the table. He's so sure of himself now and he hasn't even won yet.

"Okay, Otogi, get the die."

"How are you sure I don't already have it?"

"Impossible!"

I shake my head at his frustrated awe. If I do this right, I can easily win.

"Not impossible, my friend, just highly unlikely."

"Very highly."

"And what makes you so confident? I could have the die in my hand right now."

"Prove it."

"Why don't you look under the cup for yourself, Jounounchi?"

"Whatever."

I watch amused as the boy actually grabs the cup and lifts it up. Of course, the die is still there.

"Ha! It's right there."

"I'll take that, thank you."

I reach out calmly and pick up the little cube. I hold it up, mocking the boy.

"Will you look at that? The die is now in my hand. _And I never touched the cup!_"

"WHAT!"

Jounounchi looks ready to kill me. I laugh at him with my cheer squad at his stupidity.

"That isn't fair! You're a filthy con artist."

"Yes, but as long as I'm winning, it doesn't matter. Now I'd like you to fulfill your part of the bargain and stay quiet, unless you want all the lovely ladies against you."

"Iie, it's my turn for a game."

"Well, if it makes you feel better…."

"Shut up and listen."

I smile at this unperturbed as Jounounchi pulls out a deck of cards. He quickly removes four Aces.

"To play, we each draw a pair of cards. If I get two of the same colour, I win. Easy enough?"

I nod. He hands me the cards to shuffle and I soon spread them over the desk. I grab my own share and Jounounchi follows. I smirk while my opponent scowls.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"I'm just warming up. Now lets play for real."

"If you think it will help…."

Jounounchi hands his cards back and I throw mine in the mix without even looking at them. I shuffle again and make another selection, leaving the rest for him.

"Ace of Spades and Ace of Hearts. What did you get, Jounounchi?"

"Grr…."

"You lost again?"

"No. Rematch."

"I don't think so."

Jounounchi grabs my Aces and starts furiously tossing the cards. I observe his defiant behavior annoyed.

"One more time. This turn I shuf—owe!"

"Silence!"

I watch Jounounchi fall onto the floor as my well-aimed die hits him in the blind spot between his eyes. He lies on the ground stunned for a few seconds.

"You lost, Jounounchi. You cannot say anything for an entire week."

"What—owe! Stop it—hey!"

I shoot two dice in a row as he rambles.

"Quiet."

Jounounchi glares at me but doesn't say a word. His friend's watch sadly at his current state of idiocy.

"Ryuuji Otogi!"

I turn around to see Yuugi. He suddenly appears a lot more like I've seen him on the tele. His disposition is much more intimidating now. I find myself almost cackling at this change.

"Hai, Yuugi Motou?"

"I challenge you to a game to save my friend's honor."

"He needs all the help he can get."

Yuugi scowls at my sarcasm. I just beam confidently at the audience.

"We will use the same four Aces you and Jounounchi had, Otogi. In addition, a Joker will be mixed in as well."

"And this does?"

"We'll take turns pulling Aces. The first to select the Joker loses."

"Interesting. What if you win?"

"Jounounchi will be freed from your constrictions."

"And if I win?"

"I will join my friend in silence."

"That's fine by me."

"Then _I'll_ shuffle the cards."

I glare at him. He is apparently that much smarter than Jounounchi to not let me arrange the deck. I wonder if he is cheating? This crosses my thought because that is exactly what I rely on to win.

I didn't tell you I rigged the blonde boy's game, did I? It was so easy, he was asking for it, letting me shuffle. Apparently Yuugi uses the same tactics as myself.

"I'll draw first."

I glare at this slightly, knowing for sure he is cheating now. He grabs his card, a safe Ace. I resume my confident attitude as he turns to me.

"You're turn, Otogi."

I brush my fingers over the deck and soon present an Ace of Spades with hidden relief. I smirk with false confidence, knowing the Motou is just trying to make me hopeful. Still, maybe he messed up his arrangement?

I cover my doubt with superiority. I smirk and begin mocking him.

"You know, Yuugi, I feel I should be nervous or something, I mean, you _are_ the King of Games."

"Draw."

I frown at this blunt attitude. I opt for the happier Yuugi now. I tilt my eyes in annoyance and grab at a second card, frustrated he hasn't draw the Joker yet. He looks a bit nervous. Maybe he was stupid enough to actually shuffle. There are only two cards now. Maybe I will win? I could draw another Ace and leave him the final Joker.

Or not.

I stare in shock at the smiling face, turned up at me, jubilant in my loss. I blink at it, unbelieving yet knowing it would happen.

"It seems you have just lost, Otogi."

I grimace slightly at his smug attitude.

"Do you want to try again?"

I just stare at him as he shuffles, feeling an immense disappointment. I'm in zero control of this situation unless I can convince him to let me hold the cards. I'm angry but hiding it with everything else. Why should a Motou upstage me?

"Do you want to shuffle this time?"

I snap slightly at this show of good will and begin to glare. He knows he cheated. The win has gone to his head and he thinks not even me shuffling can stop him.

"Yes, you cheated."

Yuugi hands the deck to me without a word. I grab at the offering, a little nervous. Yuugi watches me coldly as I throw the cards into and around each other randomly. I lay them in a pile on the desk and wait for my opponent to draw. I have a surprise for him in the first card.

"Go ahead and draw first, Otogi. You're luck may prove better this time. It's only right. I shuffled and drew, so you should be allowed the same."

My eyes widen in shock as I recall how I have arranged the pile. Everyone watches, waiting for me to draw. It's too late not to fix my error. I lay my hand heavily over the cards and slowly pull one up. I allow my eyes one small glance and I want to scream at the perfection of my card arranging skills.

The Joker's ghastly grin shines up at me. The more I watch it's expression, the more it resembles my father laughing at me. I quietly growl at it and slam the card facedown into the desktop like this violence will change it to some variety of Aces. I know it doesn't. I have officially drawn the losing card.

"You lose again, Otogi, in a fair game."

I loathe the irony in this statement. I think he knows what I've done. He's caught me in my own trap.

I glare at Yuugi in my obvious anger, the one instinct my father has taught me trying to take control. My desire to beat the Motou's is stronger than ever. I can only console my deep disappointment and embarrassment with one thought.

Our next game will be better then this. It will be my own specialty. I know Yuugi cannot play it.

Our next match will be over the playing field of D-D-D.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Translations:

Kisama – you (vulgar)  [In comparison to English "kisama" is pretty much about as well standing as "you bastard" and similar insults. Basically it's a rude version of just "you" that should never be hooted or hollered at others. Many use this word in stories but most fanfic writers will sub bastard with the noun.]

Iie – No

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I know that was actually longer than the first chapter. Like I said, I change a lot of what really happened in the manga and threw in a bit of the Anime/Dubbed. The reason actually is that; since they meant nothing to me at the time, not only did I skim over it, but I gone done and forgot most of the D-D-D volumes my friend translated*hides behind a Dungeon Dice Monsters Anime wall scroll* but I'll try to get the dice battle down, (well, I'll get the monsters and moves down in order, no promises on the dialogue). I'll even throw in Yami no Bakura beating up security guards as a consolation prize for the chapter's pathetic plot. Okay.

Yes, next chapter will have Otogi's messed up version of a father/son moment as in son ditches father in burning game shop.

I don't know one thing though. Does Otogi's father survive the fire? The Manga following the D-D-D arc just goes to Yuugi and Jounounchi dueling in the hospital, and introducing the Egyptian museum exhibit. Otogi is temporarily forgotten there. I don't see why he is in Battle City anyway, or on the blimp. All he does is watch Yami no Bakura duel and sweat drop at Jounounchi-kun's idiocy against Rishido. No mention of his father's condition I caught.

*is reading reviews*

Wow, I don't think I would receive any reviews! Thank you.

I got four remarks. *feels so very proud*

Kazumi Aoi Tenshi – Yes, I can finish it all; I _have_ finished the three chapters.

Pharaoh-Malik-Ishtar – I skimmed your work Please do not be offended, I have not really read a story in months (too busy writing my own ficlets and passing English and various Math Honors). This fic will mostly be Otogi and his attack on the Motou's with his father's inspiration. I can't really plan past that. 

eta inu – Really, now; what is the point in reviewing my stories if you severely dislike me so?

The Evil Laugh – I'm writing for someone? Who? I hate you now. TELL ME! I have algebra and I'm not at all afraid to use it! Seriously, I'm putting the math _down_ now. Tell me who you made me write this for and I will try to remain reasonable. [Otogi: Since when were you reasonable?] Ignore Otogi and answer me, _soon_.

~Ling no Yong~


	3. The Inventor vs The Novice

Disclaimer: If I did indeed own Yu-Gi-Oh *hippie lawyers glare* I would be devising an even better plan to bringing Thief Bakura back to life than fucking everything up and turning back mental Yami no Yuugi time so as to throw Yami off a cliff and have Jounounchi be attacked *lawyer: "Is that a threat to the franchise?"* No, it's my ideas. I live in America: freedom of speech (which I SHOULD HAVE been writing a twelve-page essay on instead of typing this…. What kind of madwoman assigns a TWELVE-page essay? Why not end at the twenty or fifteen?)!

   There are so many Otogi fics now [especially Otogi/Jou and Otogi/OC's.]. No wonder no one reads mine! I'm not hurting Otogi enough.

   [Otogi: Enough? Since when were Jounouchi-kun and I together? *is so very damn _morally_ confounded*]

   Okay, well, this means I'm only publishing the original three chapters I was *supposed* to write (Damn, you The Evil Laugh!) and stop there. This doesn't bother me at all. I can work on my other fics more now!

   There were so many idiotic typos last chapter. I kept doubling letters in all the wrong words and in all the wrong places. I need caffeine soon before I collapse. Damn. God knows it's going to start raining again. Shoot, I need to WAKE UP! *wakes from slumber and sees a group of papers before her, blowing away* Hey, look, my history essay! That's nice….

   -_-zZ

   Now for chapter information:

   It's seems now for this chapter the Manga has become just a faint, slightly florescent good idea simmering in the background on what is happening. This would define the travesty if I said it did go with ANYTHING of the original plot set by the great Takahashi-sama. ^_^U I really changed some of this around. It still fits the timeline though, so ha!

   I also made this chapter longer. This will be like Hell to upload though, so thank me! …Or not. I received TWO reviews last chapter. I'm okay though; this just encourages me to make this the final installment.

   Oh, and please, follow this procedure before reading:

   Breathe in, breathe out, and try to relax. Clear your head of all those little thoughts thankfully no one sees but you (and the "psychic" freaks that really creep the authoress out). Calm all torrents of emotion and listen to my words.

  *screaming* ERASE ALL MANGA FROM YOUR MIND!

   *readers winch and run for cover*

   Gomen ne ^_^U

   You have never read D-D-D. The way this fic goes means absolutely nothing to anything. D-D-D is not in your mind. You have never seen it, ever. Never, ever. Okay? No, the authoress was NOT too lazy to give the monsters their dubbed names or positions because D-D-D was never before read by you, remember [and some were left out of the anime anyway]? Good, read on. You will also review the chapter and encourage the authoress to write more. She might, you never ever really get to know until you see.

   Oh, and one last note. I added a TV monitor so you can understand the situation better. There actually wasn't one, but I figured it'd be easier than letting Otogi-kun explain everything mentally for what seems no reason. I also gave him a house that isn't his game shoppe because I want to.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you sure about this, Father?"

"You want to beat Yuugi Motou, don't you?"

"Yes, but what if he doesn't fall for it?"

"Oh, he will, believe me. We will trap him and he will suffer for what his grandfather did to me."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You've seen my face, Otogi. Imagine such a terrible thing happening to yourself. Then, tell me it isn't that bad."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good boy. Go wait in the dice room now."

I nod quickly and exit, leaving my clown father at the front of the store. He starts once again to hand out balloons. He looks like some entertainer who fell out of a passing circus wagon. It's sad. He catches me watching him and points to the game shop in annoyance. I roll my eyes slightly (in a manly way) and proceed to the game room inside the store. The security guards nod knowingly to me as I walk past, but I don't acknowledge this outwardly. I have to stay focused on the current battle plan, not present salutations to shopping conduct enforcers.

I'm soon in the dueling game room, watching a television monitor. I observe Yuugi-tachi enter my new game store; appropriately named the Black Clown for the fool camped outside with a helium tank and masses of inflatable objects. The man is a clown, with a black little heart. He has everything planned now and I'm a tool to help him succeed in a mad quest. I'm the one to issue revenge on the Motou's with my little dice game.

I watch the camera's relayed image coldly at the image of the senior Motou. It is his fault actually that Yuugi will eventually suffer. My father has thought of everything. He is an insane genius. I can see the taste of revenge comes to him like saccharine. The flavor is sweet and never shared because I personally, have never cared about this mission against the Motou's. How can the son of a dominating madman know anything or have a logical opinion?

A door guard coughs and grabs my attention. I glare at him and point to the exit. He nods and leaves while my mind focuses once more on the screen. 

Yuugi and his friends are prowling the first floor, studying everything. I smirk as they near the Dungeon, Dice, and Dragons display. The little boy looks quite excited at this new sport. I watch all of them and it seems even the damned Sugoroku is interested. They obviously have no idea who invented the game. I don't care, they'll find out soon enough.

Two guards enter the video picture. Unbeknownst to Yuugi-tachi, they slip unpaid for D-D-D packs into the open pockets of the shortest freshman. I wait till he is subsequently apprehended for shoplifting. The entire group is shocked, but they don't look too surprised. Does the little boy steal often? I know his family has been accused of cheating, but thievery? Terrible! My soon to be opponent looks severely past confused. I finger my long black hair in a moment of grim satisfaction as the Sennen Puzzle is taken off. Within seconds following the arrest, there is a knocking on my door. I quickly allow the guards entrance.

Yuugi recognizes my face soon. He looks at me for help.

"Ryuuji Otogi?"

"Hai, Yuugi."

"What's going on? I didn't steal those game packs."

"I know you didn't, Yuugi."

"Then why am I here?"

I can't help but suddenly become thrilled in his confused expression. It is hilarious, the crystalline pure pathetic quality of it all. I can't help but smirk from some bizarre instinct. He watches this, not understanding; puzzle gone and lost in the plot I'm not really revealing clearly.

"My dear Yuugi, are you by any chance familiar with Dungeon, Dice, and Dragons?"

"Not really…."

"Well, you better learn quick. You must try and defeat me at it."

"What is the reason for this?"

"Oh, just some fair revenge, Yuugi. Not so much hurting you as your cheating grandfather. You just happen to be in the mist of a basically one sided war."

"And what if I refuse your challenge?"

"Well, if you do, you'll lose that catchy little title of yours: King of Games; among other things."

I look at the puzzle, not directly threatening the ownership, but presenting a fine example to what may happen.

"What must I do, Otogi?"

"Accept my challenge? Try to win? Lose: preferably?"

"I will not lose."

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to explain the game first?"

"Tell me everything."

"Well then, for starters, I'll give you the basic rules: During his or her turn, each player rolls three dice. With these dice, monsters can be summoned and affects can be activated. Dice not used for summoning are stored in their owner's Crest Pool. Each player also has a Dungeon Master which, when attacked three times, loses the game. I'll give you more in-dept information as the game progresses."

Yuugi nods bit tense. I pull at my hair confidently.  I may just defeat the Motou in this game.

"We will choose fifteen dice from my extensive collection."

I present Yuugi with a container filled up entirely with little cubes. I select my own variety and place them into my shooter. Yuugi does likewise with his.

"Since this is my game and my challenge, I'll go first.

"Roll then."

I smirk at his nervous anxiety for me to stop laughing and get this over with. Obediently my machine sends me three die. I roll these dramatically across my board. Much to my zero surprise I can activate the starting summoning of the match.

"I summon Wizard Dragon."

"Nani?"

My level two monster is very first to posses the field. It isn't very strong, but I doubt Yuugi picked any good die.

"Your roll, Yuugi."

The Motou grabs his three random dice and throws them with his own slight theatrics. He looks down at the symbols facing upwards confused.

"To summon a monster, Yuugi, two dice must present a summoning symbol. You have none. What more, your dice level is way too high. Weaker die have more summon faces. Each of your dice has one summon."

"What? You didn't tell me that!"

"You know now, don't you?"

I grab my dice and prepare to toss them.

"That isn't fair."

"I think you can cope."

The cubes rattle prettily as they rotate over the board. In seconds they are finished rolling, showing their faces to me. I smile and commit another creature to the board almost lazily and wait for Yuugi to try again. I nearly want to start another game, but I have been given strict orders to win. Poor little Yuugi just gets to suffer the unknown.

The boy looks at his high dice and sighs. He releases them loudly to no profit. I have two creatures while he has none. He's probably now wondering what he's doing wrong. I'm calling my creatures at an alarming rate while he has nothing at all.

"I cannot summon, your turn, Otogi"

I clench my dice loosely and all but drop them onto the field in boredom. I have yet another summon.

"Well, will you look at that, I now summon Twin-Headed Griffin?"

My hand easily sets a cube directly before Yuugi's Dungeon Master. In this turn I can move and attack; in three I can win.

"My Twin-Headed Griffin attacks your Dungeon Master. You now have only two hits left."

"No!"

"Yes. Roll now Yuugi, see if you can save yourself this time."

"Oh, I will Otogi. I'll beat you too."

"Well, stop gloating and roll. When you fail to summon, please excuse my laughing."

Yuugi frowns at this and throws his die. He has a newsflash for me when he sees the results.

"I've rolled a level four monster."

"WHAT?"

"I summon Little Wizard."

"No!"

I watch the die unfold to reveal the magic character. I wonder if Yuugi is aware of its special ability.

"Little Wizard, use your ability to attack the Twin-Headed Griffin two spaces away."

Apparently he does. I can only stand and wait for him to end it and destroy my creature.

"Your roll, Otogi."

I nod, a bit disappointed with Yuugi's slow attempt at a comeback. My next dice is unsurprisingly successful.

"I now summon Grenadier."

"It's weaker than my Little Wizard."

"I know."

"So don't even try to attack my Dungeon Master."

"Just roll; it's your turn."

Yuugi lifts his die, a lot more confident then he was a few minutes ago. Again, the results for him are favorable.

"I summon my second level four: Crocozaurus."

I nod. I can vanquish his monster in no time.

"Your turn, Otogi."

I smirk at him before rolling my dice. He watches in bewilderment as I fail to call out a summoning.

"I use Grenadier's special ability to destroy you're Crocozaurus."

"How?"

Yuugi watches in surprise as my lizard tosses two round grenades at his newest monster.

"Your turn."

It seems luck has turned my way again full steam. Yuugi rolls and, to my rapture, cannot call forth a summoning or an attack.

"I have no correct symbols, your roll, Otogi."

I take my turn, laughing at him. My dice bring forth yet another monster. My goal is to block off any and every bit of Yuugi's Dungeon Path. What is funny is I don't think the King of Games can see this obvious strategy.

"I summon Girafoosu to the field."

"Why so many monsters?"

"I selected better dice than you, Yuugi. Just get over it and lose."

"I will not lose."

"Then how will you win? I've reduced your defense down to one monster."

"Yes, but its level four, so good luck disposing of him."

"I don't need luck as much as you do, Yuugi. You forget I actually know what I'm doing."

Yuugi frowns again at this because he sees my point. He has virtually nothing and I have half the board.

"There is no way you can win. Maybe I should just take that little puzzle of yours?"

"That is mine!"

I scowl slight at this claim. My father has always told me otherwise about the puzzle.

"Sorry, you think that because you have been lied to. Your little gold trinket should have been my very own."

"What do you mean?"

I glare at his ignorance. Didn't his grandfather brag about how he received the puzzle? Or, was the old man too proud to boast? My own father never forgave the Motou. He told me the puzzle should have been mine and I suddenly now agree. Why should a thief's boy posses something that should have gone to me? Where's the justice?

"Your Sennen Puzzle should have been my own, Yuugi Motou, but my foolish father lost it to Sugoroku in a board game."

"It wasn't my grandfather's fault the man lost. There is nothing to fight over."

"Yes, there is. My father was ruined after that game. I challenge you now in revenge. The loser of my father and your grandfather's match was to be burned. My father lives now horribly scarred from a puzzle and a little game."

"But it's over with. Your father lost, that is all."

"No, your Sugoroku cheated and you'll pay for it now. I'm going to win this battle for my father. You can't stop me because you cannot win."

"Do you think so? Well, sorry, Otogi, but I'll just have to prove you wrong. The Sennen Puzzle is mine and was never to be owned by you. I'm going to beat you and you'll have to stop holding me for your father's loss."

With this, he tosses the dice. The game seems to be responding to his sudden energy as he smiles at his roll.

"I summon this die closed…for now."

"Coward. Is it a pathetic level two?"

"Give it up, Ryuuji-kun, I'm not opening the die. You should just take your turn now."

I glare at him in frustration and grab my dice, rolling for movement crests. I acquire these effectively.

"I move Twin-Headed Griffin up, as well as Grenadier. They now will attack your Dungeon Master directly, finishing you off."

My monsters move into position, but Yuugi has something to add.

"Not so fast, Otogi. I open my closed die to reveal the Iron Daemon Gorugon. I activate its affect to destroy both of your threats."

"My monsters!"

I watch horrified completely not believing. The monster rolls and strikes with my creatures like a bowling ball, annihilating each of them on contact. I find my hand no longer playing with my hair, but clenching into a fist under the table. I grit my teeth at this destruction and try very hard not to lose focus in the rest of the game. It's a major loss, but if I keep a clear head I can still win.

 "Your turn, Yuugi."

The boy smirks slightly at my discomposure. He rolls and nearly laughs out loud while I wince.

"I summon Duker Twin Swords. Your roll, Otogi."

Trying to keep my hand from shaking, I snatch my die from the machine. I mutely observe summoning crests finally turning up to face me.

"I can summon the Flame Armor Dragon."

Quickly, I check the playing grounds. I can easily destroy his Duker Twin Swords to revenge my other monsters.

"Flame Armor Dragon, attack Yuugi's Duker Twin Sword."

My small victory seems eminent in this skirmish before Yuugi reminds me of one little trick of his monsters.

"I activate my Duker Twin Swords ability to double attack in one turn. Instead of my creature, your dragon is vanquished."

"No way!"

"Your turn."

I'm about to have another fit till the shapes on the board catch my eyes. My original strategy of blocking Yuugi off has worked. I see my red path is a blockade before all of Yuugi's blue. I laugh at my observation. Yuugi is watching me like I've just gone insane.

"Yuugi, you think you are winning, you really do. Gomen, but you are severely misguided."

"What? How?"

"Look at the board and see. I have cut off every one of your forward advances. You have no way to reach my Dungeon Master except to get past all my older monsters."

"Impossible!"

"You are a fool to fall victim to such a simple plan."

I grab my dice again and notice another bit of good news. One of the cubes is a Rare Black die. I hold it up for Yuugi to observe.

"Look Yuugi, a rare black coloured die. Let's see if I can summon it."

I cheerfully rattle the dice onto the board and watch the summons match up nicely. I place my special die on the board.

"I summon Dark Eye Stalker."

"A level two?"

"Yes, but in his die package is also a Warp Point. This will form a route to any other Rare Black die with another Warp Point on it."

"There is no other black die here."

"Not this second are they're any. It's your turn. Maybe you can save yourself from this one before I summon another Warp Point closer to your Dungeon Master."

Yuugi keeps up a poker face at this remark. After his dice clatter down into his hand his eyes brighten slightly. He rolls and his smile widens.

"Otogi, I also posses a Rare Black die. I can summon it in one of my free spaces.

"What? Not really!"

"My monster also has a Warp Point within his die. He attacks now and destroys your Dark Eye Stalker."

"This isn't happening."

"You better not convince yourself of that. You have to roll now, it's your turn."

I force myself to remain calm and take my dice. I toss a bit too violently into the board. They sound like they are gong to fall apart. I imagine in my mind Yuugi can feel it; that I'm throwing the hard little pieces into his face. I watch my crests and want to scream bloody murder. I'm surprised. There is not one summon.

"Your turn."

I am facing the worst now. Yuugi's monster is the Black Ninja. I'm pretty sure he knows its talent with board navigation.

"My monster's high speed allows it to move three squares for each movement crest. I'll position it right before your Dungeon Master."

"No…."

"Black Ninja attacks Otogi's Dungeon Master once."

"My points!"

I can't believe I'm starting to lose my own game as the monster attacks. I have no trap for it, no ingenious strategy. All I can do is watch my count drop equal to Yuugi's at two points.

"Your turn, Otogi."

I grab greedily for my dice, hoping they will hold my salvation. I notice a Rare Black immediately and roll without hesitation. I'm starting to forget what I'm fighting for; I just have to beat Yuugi. I want to do a ridiculous dance as I see the odds tilt towards my favour.

"I summon God Ogre."

"Another black die?"

"Yes. I have enough crests to activate its power as well. This increases my monster's attack strength high enough to demolish your Black Ninja."

My monster attacks Yuugi's. I wait patiently for the horrible ninja to disappear. It does, but seriously not how I expect.

"I use Black Ninja's ability to become transparent for one turn, avoiding your attack."

My God Ogre sits in its spot okay, right beside the Black Ninja. Yuugi's monster is still in striking range of my Dungeon Master.

"Just roll, damn it!"

Yuugi sees my frustration and obeys, thrilled to be ticking me off. He skips summoning since there is no way for him to complete one.

"Black Ninja attacks your Dungeon Master again, Otogi."

"IIE!"

The hated creature takes out another point of mine. I want to hurt Yuugi so bad. He is making my game look easier than a match of Janken. I invented all this; I am the Master. How dare he try to prove me a fool! My father is the idiot, not me. I can't stand that Yuugi is playing better than me and I created this all.

Thinking of which, my father rushes in suddenly, not the face I really need to be seeing in my emotional nosedive. He grabs the opponent's puzzle violently from where I have it next to me and waves it around angrily at my face, ignoring Yuugi whose watching the keepsake nervously in the clown's hands. 

"Otogi, how can you be losing, I thought you knew this game?"

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"It's hard to fight for something you don't care about, dearest otousan."

"SO YOU'RE TRYING TO LOSE?"

"NO! I'm devastated. This is my game."

"Urusei! Play your game and beat the Motou."

 "I am."

"I'll help."

I stare in shock as my father begins violently disassembling the puzzle. Yuugi looks broken as well and screams.

"NO! MY PUZZLE!"

My father laughs as the last pieces fall away and rain to the ground.

"The winner of this match gets this puzzle to restore!"

I stare at the old clown nervously. I take the puzzle top back from him. Without a word I lay the pieces back next to my side of the board. Yuugi looks near tears. I push him out of my mind as I try to focus again on the game. I roll my dice and the other boy snaps out of his depression, looking determined to win instead.

Okay, _I_ think that kid is bipolar.

"My God Ogre attacks your Black Ninja. Your monster is destroyed."

Yuugi actually glares at me as he grabs his dice. He cannot summon, but moves his Duker Twin Swords nearer his Dungeon Master.

"Go, Otogi."

I roll again for whatever good it will do as I plan on moving the God Ogre.

"My God Ogre to the Warp Point. Your roll."

Yuugi repeats himself and moves even more monsters around his Dungeon Master. It is my turn again very soon, but I am distracted be the store's TV monitor. I see three people fighting. I watch for a few seconds, alarmed. A white haired young man has just taken out two security guards. I want to report this, but I roll the dice again instead. The occurrences across the store are nothing that will affect Yuugi and me. No one knows where we are. I calmly turn back to my dice as they halt. I receive enough crests to attack and over look the alarming incident I just witnessed.

"God Ogre destroys Iron Daemon Gorugon."

Yuugi gasps at this and rolls to attack as well.

"Little Wizard, attack and kill the God Ogre."

"God Ogre uses ability to deflect attack for this turn, making your power useless."

"Argh! Your turn, Otogi."

I nod at this, feeling more confident. I feel like obsessing over my hair again. I twirl a strand and my mood rises up a bit. I'm no longer summoning. Once again, I wish to get rid of one of Yuugi's monsters.

"God Ogre attack Little Wizard. Your monster is destroyed."

"My level four!"

"Dead and gone. Your turn, Yuugi."

My father starts making some praising sounds where he is standing.

"Yes! Yes, and the puzzle shall soon be Otogi's!"

"You're son can't handle the puzzle, doukeshi."

I turned surprised to the boy who has just entered. It is a white haired young man around Yuugi and my own age. He seems older though. I don't understand why or what he would know about the Sennen Puzzle. I just realize I recognize him.

This is the one that attacked the guards on the monitor. Something is not quite right about him. Yuugi knows who he is too. He watches the newcomer a bit worried.

"Bakura, are you okay?"

The white haired one, obviously 'Bakura', ignores this and studies the board.

"Yuugi will win this match."

I look at him, surprised by this observation of his. Has he confused the sides of the board?

"No, he won't. My son has the advantage."

"What do you know, Clown?"

I sigh at this potential argument inwardly.

"Yuugi, for Kami-sama's sake, roll your dice!"

My father shuts up his rebuttal so he can turn back to the game. Yuugi does as ordered and dictates his next move.

"I now have enough crests to multiply Duker Twin Swords attack strength. He can now destroy God Ogre."

"One of my monsters moves to prevent this!"

"What?"

The attack is bestowed upon my other monster. Yuugi growls at this while I smirk oh-so-politely. It is now my turn.

I can't help but realize how cheerful my die sound now. They clatter beautifully against the board as though singing in their little choppy, staccato voices. I think it sounds lovely. I know I'm going to win.

"I attack your Dungeon Master again, Yuugi."

Yuugi glares at this. I smirk at him and laugh.

"Oh no, this gives you only on more point left, Yuugi! Dear, dear, it seems you cannot do _anything_ to stop me."

"Yes he can. You haven't won yet, fool."

I glare slightly at the white haired boy, as he is obviously _blind_. I wonder if he is some kind of fool. Can't he see Yuugi has NO monsters?

"I have few dice left, so I will roll."

"Go ahead, Motou. You still can't summon. My son's already won your puzzle."

"No he hasn't."

"I think so."

I listen to my father and grab the puzzle pieces. There is nothing Yuugi can do. I am going to win in one turn.

"Put it together Otogi."

I look up at my grinning father and start collecting the bits on my board. I hold the base and begin placing pieces into it. To my intense frustration, they are not fitting.

"Hurry up, son."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"Will you stop telling me that? I'm working on it."

"Fix the puzzle, it's yours."

I glare at the gold pieces with this order. Can't he see it's difficult? Is my father of the mind I'll instantly know how to do this? The puzzle is confusing. None of the parts are fitting.

"I'm waiting, Otogi."

"Wait longer."

"Don't talk back like that."

"I'm busy."

The white haired boy laughs. I spare some attention from the maze of gold before me to look up at him in annoyance.

"The puzzle has chosen Yuugi. There is no way you can recover it, mortal."

I really think there is something terribly wrong with that boy.

"Yes, Otogi can do it, it's his now."

"The Sennen Puzzle isn't anyone but Yuugi's."

"No, it's Otogi's."

I stop assembling the formless gold and watch everyone. My father is ready to murder the insane white haired 'Bakura' contradicting him. The boy does not seem to mind this much. Yuugi is being awfully quite. He catches my eye and shakes his head slightly before rolling the dice.

"You'll win Yuugi, the puzzle is yours."

"I know, Bakura."

I have to scowl at him as he suddenly places a die on the field.

"Hey, you cannot summon, there is no room!"

"Just watch, Otogi."

I see the die fall nicely into place and I am in a mild state of surprise. So, one more defense; what do I care? I want to fall down and laugh, rolling over and clutching my sides: everything, as I see the monster.

"Ha! Your Puzz is weak. He has zero attack points."

Yuugi looks at his summoning as well and frowns slightly while I take my dice.

"God Ogre attacks you Dungeon Master again and you lose."

"Not so fast! Puzz becomes a shield to defend."

I watch my attack become useless to Puzz's ability. My Ogre is to too weak to destroy the monster.

"My turn now, Otogi, and I roll."

I listen mutely as my opponent's dice hit the board with a cold clatter.

"I turn Puzz now into a sword and raise his attack. He vanquishes your God Ogre."

I observe my monster as it is attacked and destroyed. There is pretty much nothing between Puzz and my dungeon Master. I roll but do not summon. None of my weak monsters can finish off the sword shaped villain. The end would only be suspended. I can't win now.

"It's, uh, your turn, Yuugi."

The boy nods at this and rolls to attack.

"Puzz crosses the field and takes your last point. I win."

The white haired boy smirks and comes to take the puzzle from me. I flinch slightly as he approaches. That strange boy knew Yuugi would win. I don't like him at all. He grabs the puzzle, grinning to mock me. There is something odd about him. The 'Bakura' is evil and cold. I don't want to be near him. As he walks away I nearly sigh in relief.

"You win, Yuugi."

Yuugi snatches the item happily with all the pieces after the fiend says this. I watch the white haired friend of his and for some reason he begins to look different.

"Uh, Yuugi, where are we?"

I blink at him in confusion as Yuugi says something about a Sennen Ring. The white haired boy looks odd. He seems somehow nervous. His former wickedness is gone. I think 'Bakura' has a multiple personality disorder too. Am I the only sane person in this room?

"How could you lose, Fool?"

I turn to my loving father. He is the angriest I've ever seen.

"I thought you where good at this game? I thought you knew it inside out?"

"I do."

"Then why are you so bad at it? You couldn't beat a boy who's never played!"

"I didn't make the game for you, father. I made it for myself. It won't sell if no one understands it."

"You're supposed to help me!"

"I tried."

"Of course you did, that's all you ever do. Nothing comes of it though. You're a worthless son."

I glare at the clown face. I can't reply to this insult. I think I just killed my father's life dream of sorts and I don't care at all.

"I guess I'll take this in my own hands, since are such an idiot, Otogi."

I winch as he keeps yelling, but I don't cower entirely. I see him storm away from me and cross the room, snatching the puzzle. I notice the white haired boy has disappeared and cannot defend the Motou.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"This puzzle is mine!"

My father throws the puzzle's chain around Yuugi's neck and drags him out. The door to another hidden room opens for him. I don't feel like following, I do not care. Whatever he wants to do is not my concern. I played my part, now he gets to try and solve my failure. I can hear Yuugi screaming at him for the puzzle to be returned. I make to exit, but something stops me.

"The pieces! I'm trapped."

I find the desire to turn around and see just what is going on. My father is running around like he's just lost his mind. He's panicking over something.

"Help! I can't get out! The pieces are everywhere!"

Okay, the man's not running like he's crazy, he _is_ crazy. He _has_ finally snapped. Yuugi isn't listening though; he's trying to solve the puzzle. My father is losing it and Yuugi just doesn't care. I watch the clown knock over a candle, which catches flame to the hidden room's furnishings. Everything starts to burn.

"My puzzle."

Yuugi is trying to put the item together while my father makes it out of the room to the rest of the shop. I wonder why the boy can't just leave the damn thing here. The fire is spreading and even I'm getting nervous. Yuugi ignores the soon-to-be inferno. I can still here my father yelling in the shop about pieces and fires.

I find the urge to panic getting to me as well. My father has finally gone off his rocker and Yuugi Motou is obsessing over a puzzle. Everyone is insane. I cringe at the fire, a treatment that drove my father over the edge with the want of revenge. It's my turn to be scarred if I don't get out of here. I know my greatest fear is burning. That is where my terror is slowly spawning. I'm not going to stay here any longer.

Obeying an instinct Yuugi obviously doesn't posses; I leave. I forget my father and Yuugi as I run out and close the door. I don't care if a person's in there, the wall keeps the fire back a bit longer. I must get away from the burning; it's hard to explain. I have my mind sending me so many things I should do right now. Part of my thoughts try to convince me it's my time to get burned, that I should accept it and wait, but I don't want to. I have to run away before I change my mind.

"Otogi!"

I look up at Jounouchi and slow down, well away from the secret room.

"Where's Yuugi?"

I gap at him like a moron.

"Where is he, damn it?"

I point down the hall where smoke is pouring out into the rest of the shop. I still don't say anything.

"Kisama."

Jounouchi insults me as he runs into the burning room, calling for his friend. I take one last look to see the fire has spread. I rush out of the shop and stand a distance away outside. All of Yuugi's little friends are out here, waiting for the two boys inside to come out. I stay away from them.

"Look, the new game shop is on fire."

 "Someone get water."

"Is anyone still in there?"

I walk away and stand a distance down the street. I see Jounouchi emerge triumphantly from the blaze with Yuugi unconscious in his arms. His group of friends rush up concerned, including the strange Bakura. I don't know any other names past the three I've met. They know who I am though, or they will. I am the young man with the dice that tried to kill their innocent comrade for some reason or another.

I turn away from the group as paramedics rush up to take Yuugi. I wonder why no one is here to take me away, lock me up with my father in some mental hospital. Maybe I'm not that crazy, but I still think I deserve it.

I start walking further. I do not look for my father; if he's hanging around he'll find his own way back to me. He always does when I try to leave. I don't even want to see the man again. I can't believe everything I've put myself through for him. It isn't right. He should consider giving me a break.

The ambulance speeds by and I know Yuugi is in it. I wonder if he's okay or if I even care.

It's pathetic. I'm realizing I have no idea what I'm doing, what I will be doing. I think I'll go home and sit at the computer, convince myself I'm very busy. It's better than roaming the street far away from my former business. I wonder how much all that damage will cost and if my insurance will cover most of it. I'll go back to my desk and work over it. My father will come home later, he'll tell me what we have to do next.

Until then, I'm very busy with finances. Sorry. Goodbye.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Word Translations:

Otousan – (hon) Father. For some odd reason, I don not like to use this word—don't ask.

doukeshi – A clown

Translations [in comparison to dubbed]:

  Dungeon Master – "Heart" points container. I thought they were kind of cute actually. They look like clown [uh, no, Otogi isn't obsessed….]

  Warp Point – Warp _Vortex_ [oooooh, ahhhh, _vortex_… that is so a better word! –_ –U]

_Monsters: [WARNING: I saw DDM once (and I wasn't paying attention. I skimmed three episodes out of like five or something) and I don't play the Yu-Gi-Oh card game. I got a lot of this off my brother who has never seen the manga but can memorize the episode in one sitting]_

  Wizard Dragon – You're asking me? Hehe, Ryukushin.

  Little Wizard – Mighty Mage [okay, who had the words Mighty Mouse cross their minds here?]

  Grenadier – I don't recall the dub name, Blast Lizard maybe? It's that cryptic looking lizard with the two bombs in his hands. Looks a bit like the only thing he'll be blasting off in the next five seconds is the final pleading note of the song to his life. Senior monsters should not be put in combat; they look pathetic next to such strong beauties as the Black Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon.

  Crocozaurus – I think it's a tanked up dragon/dinosaur of some sort? A blue one that kind of resembles that Pokemon turtle with the big cannons in his back, just more allegator-ish with an axe. The monster Grandpa Grenadier decked with his grenades. I think Crocy was replace with a dragon or something.

  Iron Daemon Gorugon – Looks like a ball with legs. Thunder Ball [Yeah, real original name, eh?]

  Duker Twin Swords – Knight of Twin Swords

  Black Ninja – Damn, I know, but I don't know. Strike Ninja or the like? It was that gay looking ninja with the red scarf that moved fast and kept doing some "huh, huh" number as he ran [in the anime, and, personally, I though it was quite funny]

  God Ogre – Orgoth the Relentless, big, metal-plated, with a sharp sword 

  Puzz – I know, he was not in the anime, but I thought he was simply adorable! He kicked Ryuuji's…uh, rear. I think Puzz needs a fan club. Hehe….

   Well, this chapter proves the authoress has either the gift of a slightly overactive imagination or put something in her [cleverly disguised as raspberry flavored] tea she probably shouldn't have. She does not see a problem with this and nether should you {lawyer: Are you threatening innocent participants?}. Not only did I change some of the duel, but also, I gave characters speaking parts they originally didn't have. *ish pretending she hasn't read ANY manga* Gomen nasai, mina-san. I have problems with conforming to original plots. And…I…don't…know…why…. *blinks*

   Hell, this was so pathetic. I didn't edit as much as I should have. If you read it you must have a lot of time on your hands: a LOT of time. I hate how this turned out, I could not think straight. I hope this chapter wasn't TOO boring for everyone [if people are even reading]. I find I admire detail a lot: a little too much sometimes. I'm terribly sorry (terribly? *gags*).

   Sorry I did not update last week. I still had classes and I still had assignments to complete and turn in. I'm going to fail history if I keep this up. Watch me, I'll try to tell my teacher the most recent political assassination was Yami no Yuugi having his puzzle taken and being tossed down a cliff. She will not be, *amused* or so to speak. She already hates me! :o(

   I will _try_ to get a fourth chapter because I feel like it. I will also try to get a plot. That would be nice, yes? How about you review and let me know? I'm very good at plot formation. I can make a twenty-chapter fic plot in two days. So, if you all think you want to see more Otogi-kun then review. I could make a kawaii romance too! I'll go think about it while you all wait, okay?

Arigato, reviewers!

I got two reviews *feels so very special* [*is being so very sarcastic*].

kkkk – Okay, look, I updated! Yes, I know it's awesome. :o) Sorry if I left out a k in your name, uh, yeah….

Pikachumaniac – Yeah, I know the whole father outside the burning shop thing now. I hadn't seen the manga in forever when I published that chapter [I don't own any, my neighbor does]. I ran off and answered my own inquiry last week when I didn't update. I also decided I was going to toss the idea of any manga well out the window, but I didn't plan on following the anime either. Muwahahahaha *attacks original plot with Random Weapon of DOOM*. Sorry my reply to your review is so pointless…and horrible…and long. [I don't have a definition for the term 'info dump'] You are just the only person who actually "reviewed" for chapter two anyway. Thank you! 


	4. Ahhh! Not An Author Note!

**Note to People Caring to Look:  
  
  
**_Thank you, all you lovely reviewers! These are the final two:  
  
  
**A.K.A. Talentless: **Your sister knows her bishies, Ryuuji-kun is cute. *grins while Otogi glares*  
**Drage:** Gomen ne. There's no more Otogi for this fic, but I plan on writing more later. I hope this comes as good news to you.**  
  
Note to all bothering:**_  
  
_ I will go off and write more Ryuuji fics. Yay! This fic is finished though, done. Don't worry, I have plots lying around... Ryuuji/Seto...Ryuuji/Ryou...and some other stuff. Once "Plans" is done I'll work on those.  
  
*grins*  
  
{Otogi: *is scared*}  
  
  
  
****_~Ling no Yong~  



End file.
